The Day of Roses
by NinjaHime1996
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot with Marianne and Bog in their fairy/goblin forms


Marianne paced her bedroom, Bog had been avoiding her like the plague all week and tomorrow is the day of roses. The day where the fairy folk gave a small special gift to one another as a sign of appreciation, friendship, or love. Marianne let out a deep sigh, she and Bog had been together for a while now, and they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses almost as well as they knew each other.

Marianne started to hover over the floor with impatience, she felt like she had to do something but wasn't exactly sure what. Sparring sounded good, if only her favorite sparring partner would come to see her, or meet her at the border of the Dark Forest. But of course he was busy since he did rule over the forest. In the end she decided to go beat up Roland who had been demoted from his position of knighthood to training dummy.

She flew down to the training room where she grabbed two wooden swords and threw one at Roland who caught it just before it hit his head, "Well hello there darlin'. Have you come to try and win me back?"

"In your dreams you narcissist."

"Ooh, well too bad I'm already with the love of my life." Marianne rolled her eyes and let out a groan, then took up her fighting stance.

She used a moment to breathe and focus while Roland stood there like an idiot. The next moment she opened her eyes and lunged towards him with everything she had in the wooden sword. Roland was able to block and engage, pushing her back just enough to allow him to attempt to get some hits in. He succeeded in landing a couple of blows but no more, Marianne quickly blocked Roland's next attack then disabled him, causing Roland to land on his butt hands up in surrender while his sword lay behind Marianne.

After a few more fights against Roland, Marianne went to put away the wooden swords when Roland opened his fat mouth, "That last match was pure luck, I could have easily beaten you if I had wanted to, and if I wasn't off balance," he said motioning to one of his wings.

It was broken beyond repair, a punishment that had been decided in court. The night after the love potion fiasco had been settled, Roland had been captured and charged with malicious intent, trespassing, destruction of property, threatening the safety of both Marianne and Dawn, and attempting to use the love potion on Marianne.

The court rarely ever used this type of punishment because the person who received such punishment would be unable to escape if there were ever any danger. To Marianne it seemed fitting because he had preferred riding Chipper the squirrel steed instead of using his wings.

"Would you rather have had your wings ripped from your back? Trust me, this was mercy compared to what could have happened," said Marianne, "Be happy we only broke one wing." She added quietly before exiting the training room.

She flew around the rest of the castle just to feel like she was doing something. She flew to the ballroom, the dining hall, the library, and a few other rooms before finally returning to her room.

The sun was just starting to set making the sky look as though it were on fire. Normally at this time, she and Bog would be flying around, sword fighting, or just sitting somewhere watching as the sky went dark and the moon and stars came out.

Then she noticed an envelope and a flower on her bed. She walked over to her bed and picked up the flower, it was the same type of flower Bog had given her the night of the love potion fiasco.

She smiled remembering how he had placed the blue flower on her ear. After tucking the flower behind the same ear, she picked up the envelope, it was from Bog. _Finally! It feels like I haven't had any contact with Bog in forever!_ She thought glancing over at the gift she was planning on giving him.

It was a new staff, she had found a very strong piece of wood that was nearly as tall as Bog and had it reinforced with a few pieces of steel along the length, and had been working on it since she found it by smoothing the parts that were rough and adding details to it. She had even managed to find a bright stone to place at the head of the staff. She had noticed that the staff that Bog currently had was wearing thin and looked closer to breaking each time they sparred. She opened the envelope she found, pulled out the note that was written by Bog:

 _Tough Girl,_

 _I apologize for not seeing you this past week, but something important had been brought to my attention and it could not have been delayed any longer. It has been driving me out of my mind not being able to see you, talk to you, spar with you… I have wanted you to come to the Dark Forest but, I have been making preparations for you, and I couldn't spoil the surprise I have in store for you on The Day of Roses._

 _I hate not asking you in person but could you meet me at the entrance to the Dark Forest tomorrow at sunset? And please, where your favorite outfit for the occasion, or something else if you would like. You look stunning in anything you wear. I often find it difficult to keep my eyes off of you._

 _Until tomorrow evening, Tough Girl_

 _Love your gentlemanly pinecone,_

 _Bog_

"I'm such an idiot," Marianne said after reading the letter. Now it made sense as to why Bog had asked her to stay away for the week. He had been finishing something special for the day of roses.

She happily fell back onto her flower bed wondering what Bog had planned and laughing at "gentlemanly pinecone". "Hey! It's better than Boggy!" Bog had said to her after she asked if he liked it. Then he had laughed at it, like she was doing now, and then she attempted to beat him in one of their sparring matches, which she had (that time).

As she laid there smiling she briefly thought about what to wear for tomorrow evening, quick as lightning the idea for her outfit came and she didn't give it a second thought. She reached towards her head and grabbed the blue flower from her ear. Marianne studied it in the light of the sinking sun, then she closed her eyes and sniffed the flower.

It smelled sweet and mysterious, she opened her eyes and raised the flower into the remaining light where it seemed to be giving off a pale glow which faded completely as the sun finally went down. As the night wore on she stayed awake for as long as she could until her eyelids finally drooped closed on their own. While she rested on her side she was smiling softly, and gently holding the blue flower in her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marianne woke up around midday, _Maybe I should take a short flight around before getting ready for my night with Bog,_ she thought getting up off of her bed and walked toward her window ready to jump and soar.

She placed the note from Bog on her vanity, and the flower back on her ear. She opened her window allowing a soft breeze to flow through her room. She hopped up onto the ledge and fell head first through the window towards the ground, her wings folded in to allow for greater speed. Just before she hit the ground to become a fairy pancake, she spread her wings and pulled up.

To her, no other feeling beat the feeling of flight at top speed. _Well, maybe one thing is better,_ she thought to herself her mind wandering back to when she and Bog went through the brambles. He had held her close, she loved the way it had felt like she was safe, like she could trust him. Marianne flew close to the border between Fairy Meadows and the Dark Forest.

As she flew she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Bog, he hadn't noticed her but he looked as though he was trying to be sneaky. But why? She watched as he flew towards a small clearing, curious she followed. When he landed in the clearing he clutched his staff for dear life, and nervously looked around. Marianne landed on a plant to make sure she wasn't spotted.

After a few minutes someone flew in, it was Dawn and she was carrying something. Marianne felt confused, Dawn was with Sunny the person who ended the love potion's effects on her. They were talking, but Marianne wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, Bog was making gestures when Dawn suddenly hugged Bog. He hesitantly hugged her back.

Dawn jumped for joy, over what exactly Marianne wasn't sure. Dawn then placed a boutonniere on Bog's chest and hugged him again before off in the direction she had come from. She hadn't noticed it until he looked down at his hand but he seemed to be holding a piece of paper.

As Bog looked at it he started walking back toward her. Marianne quickly dove under the leaves of the plant she was hiding behind. Bog started flying toward the Dark Forest, as soon as he passed over her she came out from her hiding place and flew a little higher than he was, "Hey Bog!" Bog turned at the sound of his name, and seeing that it was her he quickly hid the paper behind him.

"Marianne, hi. Beautiful day isn't it?" Bog continued to make small talk. What was he hiding? "Bog, you're hiding something. What is it?"

"Marianne, it's nothing."

"Bog, please look me in the eye and tell me. What are you hiding?" Marianne looked at him with pleading eyes. The last thing she wanted was Bog lying to her similar to how Roland lied to her.

"Okay, it's not nothing Tough Girl," Bog said flying a bit closer, "But, I don't want to spoil the surprise. I see you got my note." Bog transferred his staff to his left hand where he held the paper and reached toward the flower. "I'll see you at sunset Tough Girl." He said before continuing to fly toward the Dark Forest. Marianne hovered where she was until she could no longer see Bog. Marianne then flew back toward her room to get ready for the evening.

After her brief encounter with Bog, sunset came quickly. Marianne was giving herself a once over in her vanity mirror, she wore a deep blue-purple dress, black leggings, her favorite pair of boots, the flower Bog had given her, and, of course, her sword. Her make-up was simple eyeliner to make her brown eyes pop and her favorite shade of lipstick which surprisingly worked with the outfit.

She was just about to fly to meet Bog when Dawn walked in without knocking, "Hey sis! You ready for your date?" Marianne rolled her eyes at her sister, "Of course I'm ready I have my gift for him, I have my sword-" Dawn was giving her a weird look so she decided to let her sister give her a once over.

When Dawn was satisfied and pushing her toward the window Marianne asked, "Hey, I saw you and Bog in that clearing today. What were you two talking about?"

At the question Dawn froze for a moment unsure of what to say then said, "You'll find out sometime tonight. So don't worry, I'm not trying to take Boggy from you. I have Sunny and I am absolutely happy with him."

And with that Dawn pushed Marianne out the window and she took flight waving back at Dawn before heading off to meet Bog at the border. When she saw Bog waiting for her she flew at top speed to meet him, "Bog!" Bog turned towards her and smiled, "Hey Marianne."

Marianne slowed down as quickly as she could and hovered next to Bog holding out her gift to him. "I made this for you," she said with a smile of her own. Bog took the staff from her hands and took some swings at the air, "Thank you, Marianne. This means a lot, and it's well weighted."

Marianne smiled brighter at the compliment. "Shall we head off then?" Bog extended his hand toward her and she took it. He led her towards the Dark Forest where he most likely had everything set up. "Marianne, I almost forgot to mention," he said continuing in the same direction, "The way the moonlight reflects onto your wings looks beautiful."

Marianne blushed slightly at the compliment, "Thank you Bog. You look handsome yourself," She said as he turned to the left.

They had just passed by Bog's old castle where they had met for the second time, bonded over their dislike of love at the time, and fell in love with one another. Bog then started to hover at the edge of a small clearing where there were flowers all over, and fireflies making the clearing look like a small part of the sky when looked at from above.

Bog then flew down to the field and disrupted some of the fireflies causing the ones resting on the flowers to take flight and the other ones to fly higher. Marianne smiled at how beautiful it was. Bog was always showing her something new in the Dark Forest, just when she thought she had become used to it he would show her something like this, or a dark cave that could be explored and become an adventure.

Bog snapped Marianne out of her thoughts by leading her toward a small thicket where she immediately folded her wings so Bog could carry her through. When they reached the end he held onto her a little bit longer before going over to some vines and peeling them back to reveal the cave he had shown her what felt like so long ago.

It was still filled with phosphorescent bacteria causing the cave to glow sort of a greenish color. Bog walked over to a small patch and motioned for Marianne to join him, when she did he pulled out a small hidden basket of food.

As they ate they talked about the past week, the boring meetings for both of them, the pushy parents, and Marianne kicking Roland's butt reminding him that she was strong. When they finished their meal Bog suggested that they have a race to the huge tree near his new castle, "You're on! Prepare to lose Bog." Marianne said competitively before heading over to the curtain of vines to take her starting position.

Bog soon joined her and on the count of three they were off. Marianne pushed from the ground with everything she had to give her a small head start on Bog, but he wasn't going to give up so easily and she knew it. Marianne adjusted herself so that she was flying more up than across, when she reached the tops of the trees she spotted the tree and nose-dived toward it.

From the corner of her eye she saw Bog slow down a little to watch her, but noticed that he quickly picked up speed. They were neck and neck, Marianne opened her wings to help her slow down so as not to face plant herself into the tree when Bog suddenly came up from behind her and landed on a branch first, he had won.

Marianne landed next to him and began to laugh, the race had been fun even if she didn't win she got to see Bog's triumphant look and that had made it worthwhile. While she had been laughing Bog walked next to her and held her in his arms. "Marianne, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad I met you that night, even if it did start off kind of rocky."

Marianne had calmed down from laughing and looked up at him, "So are you, at that time I didn't think love was for me, especially after Roland."

Bog leaned down and kissed her sweetly, "I have something for you." He said walking over to the trunk of the tree and pulling out a small box, "This used to belong to my mother, it was just after she met my father and he had given it to her as a symbol of his love for her," Bog opened the box and pulled out a small gold ring with intricate designs, "I would be happy if you agreed to wear it, and if you were with me…"

Marianne placed a finger lightly on his lips and smiled, "Bog I would be happy if I became your wife." Bog slipped the ring onto Marianne's finger and kissed her a bit more passionately. "Thank you, Marianne. I'm guessing you would probably like to get some sleep, after all tomorrow we'll have to inform your dad."

Marianne let out a small laugh, "Yeah that sounds good. Especially since he can be kind of exhausting at times." Bog laughed as well, "So can my mother." They both laughed and headed for Bog's castle, where Marianne spent the night in Bog's room with him.

 **The End**


End file.
